This specification relates to software development platforms, and particularly to managing software assets installed in an integrated development environment (IDE).
Integrated development environments (IDEs) provide software developers with a variety of tools related to software development. These tools include editing, compiling, linking, executing, testing, debugging, and profiling source code. Some IDEs also allow software developers to download and install third party software assets, such as libraries and/or software development kits (SDKs), needed to develop their programs. These third party software assets are accessible to the software developers for integrating with programs that are developed by the developers within the IDE. Oftentimes, maintaining and updating these software assets installed within an IDE presents a challenge for software developers.